Jake Lee
Jae Kyung Lee ( ) (born January 19, 1989 in Kitami, Hokkaido) he is a Zainichi-Korean professional wrestler and former mixed martial artist. He's currently working for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) under the ring name of . Professional Wrestling Career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2011) Lee joined the All Japan Pro Wrestling dojo in January 2011, initially training under Keiji Mutoh and Atsushi Aoki. He debuted on August 17 of that year using his real name in a loss to Taiyo Kea, and lost again the following day, this time to Ryota Hama, but on August 20, Gyong picked up his first victory with a win over Yasufumi Nakanoue, and was once again victorious on August 24, teaming with Akebono and Masakatsu Funaki to defeat Joe Doering, Mazada and René Dupree. Gyong represented AJPW in The Destroyer Cup Battle Royal at All Together 2011, eventually won by Kentaro Shiga. Gyong teamed with Takumi Soya on September 11 to defeat Soshun and Yasufumi Nakanoue but was defeated by Soya and Takao Omori on September 17 when he teamed with Manabu Soya. After just ten professional matches, Lee announced his retirement from professional wrestling in October 2011, wanting to pursue a career in mixed martial arts. Return to All Japan Pro Wrestling (2015-present) On May 21, 2015, Lee returned to All Japan now under the ring name of Jake Lee as he announced his return to professional wrestling. Lee stated that he found a new home and a new lifestyle he became vegan and he dropped a lot of body mass since his debut. He made his re-debut on June 4, 2015, when he teamed with Jun Akiyama to defeat Takao Omori and Naoya Nomura with Lee pinning Nomura with his new finishing maneuver high angle backdrop. On December 6 Lee announced a new partnership with Kento Miyahara and Keiichi Sato, vowing to start a generational change in AJPW. On December 25, the new stable was named "Nextream". On February 13 Lee and Miyahara defeated Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori to become the 1 Contenders for the World Tag Team Championship. On February 21 Lee and Miyahara failed to capture the World Tag Team Champions from The Big Guns (Bodyguard and Zeus). On April 9, 2016, Lee lost to Atsushi Aoki in the 1st round of Champion Carnival. During the Champion Carnival, Lee got the biggest win of his career when he defeated the veteran and former Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion Takao Omori. On August 6 Lee and Miyahara received another World Tag Team Champions but failed to win the title losing to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi. On September 4 Lee participated at the 2016 Ōdō Tournament where he lost at the first round to Ryoji Sai. On November 11 it was announced that Lee would participate at the World's Strongest Tag Determination League with Kento Miyahara at block A. At the end, of the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League Lee and Miyahara won their block with a record of four wins and one loss, advancing to the finals of the tournament. but they lost in the finals to Get Wild (Manabu Soya and Takao Omori). On February 17, 2017, Lee and Miyahara unsuccessfully challenged again Zeus and Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. In April Lee took part of his second Champion Carnival, finishing the tournament with 2 points scoring a win against Zeus. On May 12 Lee and Nomura unsuccessfully challenged again Zeus and Bodyguard for the World Tag Team Championship. On June 11 Lee received his first shot for the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship unsuccessfully challenging Shuji Ishikawa. On June 18 Lee with Aoyagi and Miyahara won the Nemuro Shokudō Cup 6-Man Tag Tournament defeating Ultimo Dragon, Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori winning his first tournament in the process. On July 17 Lee and Naoya Nomura defeated Zeus and The Bodyguard to finally win the World Tag Team Championship. Lee and Nomura vacated the titles after Lee was sidelined with a left knee ACL rupture. On April 25, Lee made his return to AJPW announcing that he wished to face his former stablemates and leaving Nextream. Following his return, Lee challenged his former Nextream stablemate Kento Miyahara into a match for his Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. However, he only received a non-title match against Miyahara. Shortly after, Lee announced a formation of a new stable alongside Dylan James, Keiichi Sato, Koji Iwamoto and Ryoji Sai. On June 13 it was revealed that the stable would be named "Sweeper". From November 13 to December 11, Lee and Sai took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and six losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. On April 29, Lee lost to Kento Miyahara in the finals of the Champion Carnival. On May 5, Lee and Iwamoto lost the All Asia Tag Team Championship to Kazumi Kikuta and Ryuichi Kawakami, before regaining it on June 18. On September 23, Lee defeated Kento Miyahara in the finals to win the 2019 Ōdō Tournament. In December, Lee and Naoya Nomura made it to finals of the 2019 World's Strongest Tag Determination League by finishing in second with a record of six wins and three losses. On December 9, they were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Violent Giants (Suwama and Shuji Ishikawa). Following the tournament, Lee and Nomura decided to disband the stable, after feeling a lack of unity within the stable due to Sai teaming with Zeus in the tournament. On December 21, Lee, Nomura and Iwamoto announced the formation of a new stable called "Jin", literally translated to "Team". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''High Angle Backdrop'' **''Giant Killing'' (Running knee Lift) **Modified Udegatame (Seated Armbar) – 2018–present **''Perfect Stretch (Arm-Trap Single Leg Boston Crab) *'Signature moves''' ** Atomic Drop ** Big Boot ** Boston Crab ** DDT ** Lariat ** Multiple Kicks ** Penalty Kick (Soccer to the chest of a seated opponent) *'Entrance themes' **"Invincible" (August 17, 2011 – December 31, 2015) **"I'm Shipping Up To Boston" by Dropkick Murphys (January 1, 2016 – July 30, 2016) **'"LeeDepart"' by Osamu Suzuki (July 30, 2016 – present) Personal life Lee became a vegan while training for MMA. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Koji Iwamoto **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Naoya Nomura **Nemuro Shokudō Cup 6-Man Tag Tournament (2017) – with Kento Miyahara and Yuma Aoyagi **Ōdō Tournament (2019) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'412' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'349' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 References External links *AJPW profile *Cagematch profile Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Nextream Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Sweeper Category:Jin